


Cliche Space Love

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experience, Swimming, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: This is the story of how Lance and Keith fell into very cliche space love.





	Cliche Space Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff.

This is the story of how Lance and Keith fell into very cliche space love. 

Let's break this down. Keith Kogane was entered as the newest fighter pilot to fly with the elite Team Voltron of the Galaxy Garrison on earth, which was comprised of six other individuals beside the new guy. 

Their tech master was a non binary teen named Pidge, and they were generally seen with their pet robot, Rover. They had a tendency to nerd out over any and all space tech but also was the most merciful and had a habit of finding every prisoner they came across and setting them free. 

Their resident engineer was a 'gassy genius' named Hunk. He was known for cooking the best food in the Garrison and he could make a satellite out of a tea pot, but he didn't really like flying his own fighter jet, seeing as he had a tendency to throw up easily. 

Their leader was an Ex-Galra prisoner named Shiro. He had a robotic arm and a very stylish undercut, one Lance was (but would never admit to be) jealous of. He was very level headed and made a very good leader as he could keep all the others in line, besides Allura. 

Allura was Shiro's girlfriend, and his second in command. She manned the home base and flew the largest spacecraft, one which housed the soldiers, or paladins as those nerds liked to call themselves, when they were off duty. She was also an Alien. She was from planet Altea, a dead planet destroyed by the evil Galra race. She hated all things Galra and was hell bent on destroying every last one, save for Keith, but we'll get to that. 

There was also another mechanic/engineer on board named Coran. He was also an Altean and was Allura's advisor by duty of her father. He helped out all the paladins and made sure the castle (as they liked to call their mother ship) was clean. 

Then there was Lance. He was their resident sharpshooter, having the best aim and largest range of all the paladins. He was the comic relief of the group and flirted with just about anything that moved, but was also the least responsible out of the group. He had his downfalls but the group probably couldn't survive without him and he took pride in that, knowing he was important weather he let himself think it or not. 

Last but definitely not least, was Keith. He was their newest and most impulsive member, but he also had the best flying techniques out of the group. He was the most agile but he had one minor downfall. He was half Galra. This didn't make him evil or anything but when he got angry his skin would tint purple and his eyes would glow. He had a Blade of Marmora sword and it glowed purple every time he used it, slicing through any metal and harnessing his Galra energy to take down anyone who comes across him. He generally had to be put in a healing pod when this happened to cool down the Galra within him. Needless to say, he had a very large capability to be dangerous. 

He was also gay, specifically for Lance. Everyone knew this but Lance of course, but Keith liked to think it was pretty obvious. He even gave him a promise ring once but Lance thought it was just some cool jewelry he had found in the space mall. Keith tried, he really did. 

See, Lance knew he was bisexual, and God knows that took him forever to admit, but he would never admit he was very aggressively before Keith Kogane. This was what was pissing him off. Everyone was telling him how bi he was for their newest member, but Lance just didn't see it. 

Sure he thought his mullet was more than capable of having hands run through it and sure he spent more than a few minutes -hours- thinking about his abs and yes maybe he stared at him every now and admired how he treated the prisoners and how he fought because did you see his muscles oh my- BUT THE POINT IS that Lance was not nope not at all bi for Keith. 

Okay maybe a little. 

He realized it was more than a little when he saw Keith shirtless for the first time. He squeaked and his face went red and Keith had looked at him like he was crazy, raising one eyebrow and stretching, discreetly showing off his muscles as Lance nearly had a nosebleed and ran back out of the room, ignoring Keith's chuckle coming from behind him. 

He had spent that night tossing and turning as visions of Keith shirtless floated through his mind, no matter how much he said he wanted to. He spent the next few days ignoring Keith not so discreetly until he could finally look at him without his face shading into a tomato cosplay. 

Lance then realized he really liked Keith as a person the night after their first battle together. They had collapsed on the couch and stripped from their outer gear, breathing hard before they looked at each other and burst in laughter. 

“We did good.” Keith said breathlessly as he stretched on the couch, running a hand through his hair. 

Lance sighed (NOT) dreamily and stretched his legs. “Yeah we did.” Then he took a leap of faith and stood up. “Wanna go for a swim?” He asked Keith, turning around so he wouldn't have to face rejection head on. He was almost out of the room when he heard Keith stand up and race after him. 

“Sure, lead the way.” He said, grinning at Lance. Lance then looked over at Keith and grinned back, admiring his smile until he looked forward and realized he was so very screwed. 

He then realized that night when he was swimming and talking with Keith that he was a very poor swimmer, and that he was very smitten with their newest pilot. 

It took Keith much less time than Lance to realize he was in very cliche space love with the other boy. He realized this after Lance almost died. 

Lance had been rescuing a prisoner from a dying planet when a rock collapsed on top of him, breaking his leg and trapping him in a cave, unconscious and losing blood rapidly. When Keith found this out he saw red, or purple as his crew liked to say. 

He and Hunk had tore through the rock with sheer adrenaline alone before Keith pulled Lance out of the cave, the planet still falling apart all around them. He cradled Lance in his arms and screamed, jet packing up to the ship, his crew not even wanting to try and touch him or take Lance away. 

Lance had gone directly into the healing pod and he was in there for weeks, and Keith didn't leave his side for one day. 

Allura understood what was happening as she had been like this with Shiro. She knew how Keith felt and decided it was time he owned up to it. 

“Hello Keith.” She said as she approached Lance's healing pod which Keith was leaning against. 

Keith looked up, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. “Hey Allura, whats going on?”

Allura sat down and leaned against the Lance’s pod, mimicking Keith. 

She looked over at him and figured it would be better to be blunt with Keith rather than beat around the bush as she has to do with Lance. 

“You’re in love with him aren't you?” She asked, smiling softly. “I was like this when Shiro was rescued from the Galra. I’d only met him a few times before he was captured and when he got back it felt like I just /had/ to protect him. Like it was a physical need. I had to make him happy and make sure everyone could see his smile again. It’s all that mattered to me.” 

Then she sighed and smiled at Keith. “You're in love with Lance, aren't you?” She repeated. 

Keith looked to the ground and wrung his hands. “Yeah.” He said softly. “Yeah I am.”

He was about to continue when suddenly the pod opened and Lance fell out, gasping for breath. 

Keith automatically lunged towards him, cradling him in his arms as he had done when he rescued Lance from the planet. 

“Lance!” he yelled, tapping his face. Lance opened his eyes and coughed. 

 

“Hey mullet, how ya doin?” He asked, grinning at Keith like he was his an Angel. 

Keith breathed out hard and hung his head, hugging Lance lightly. “You're okay.” He breathed. 

Lance coughed again and sat up, groaning. “Barely.” 

That was the day Keith swore to himself he was going to protect his sharpshooter until his last breath, just Like Allura knew he would. 

It took Lance much, much, much longer. 

It took him after Keith turned Galra for the first time in front of him, protecting him. 

It took him after Pidge locked them in a closet together and told them to kiss, which they didn't, but Keith did leave that room with a boyfriend. 

It took him after their first kiss on an abandoned planet sitting atop their fighter planes. 

It took him after their first time, Lance never having felt so good in his entire life. Plus, it turns out Keith's mullet did feel nice to run his hands through. 

It took him all the way until some random day they were swimming in the castle’s pool. The boys were in the deep end, circling each other and Lance was teaching Keith a new swimming technique when suddenly Keith came up from under him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. 

Lance sighed and turned around, laughing. He looked into Keith's eyes before blurting it out, a phrase he never knew if he’d say. 

“I love you.” 

Keith froze, staring at Lance before smiling and nuzzling his neck, wet hair dragging over Lance’s jawline. “I love you too.” 

Lance smiled and kissed him going underwater with him as they chased each other, laughing until Shiro and Allura walked in clapping. Then suddenly Pidge and Hunk jumped in from the level above, creating waves in the pool. Then Coran ran in screaming about not getting the entire level wet with their rowdiness. They all laughed and it turned into a game of pool tag, which they were happy to play. 

The two boys eventually left to go cool off in Keith's room where they found a way to play video games using quintessence from Keith's Marmora sword. They played for hours before they fell asleep on top of each other, Lance laying across Keith's stomach while Keith had a hand pulling Lance closer to him., there other hands intertwined above Keith’s head. 

 

Pidge may or may not have taken a picture of their favorite gays, but that never really mattered because even though they hung it on the fridge, the boys would look at it sometimes and just remember how lucky they were to be in complete cliche space love with one another.


End file.
